


Scenario 6

by rideswraptors



Series: Kastle Scenarios [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, see first work for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Getting abducted and tied to a chair is becoming commonplace for Karen Page.





	Scenario 6

This really had to be a new record or something. Outside of comic books and movie franchises, this kind of thing  _ really _ did not happen to people. Not normal people, anyway. Karen’s life had stopped being normal the day she met Matt Murdock. It escalated into borderline insanity when Frank Castle came shooting after her in that hospital. 

 

Now she was tied up. Again. Being held at gunpoint. Because someone was mad at somebody else for killing somebody who had probably killed somebody else.  _ Again _ . These guys were professionals, that much she could tell, but they were disorganized. Maybe they lost a leader, who knew? They were all arguing among each other, no one making a single, valid or reasonable point. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” she grumbled, dropping her head back in her chair. One of the younger ones, with a gun that was way too big for him, whirled on her. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” he spat. Boring and predictable. She lolled her head, too tired for this charade. 

 

“It would be in your best interest to kill me now and leave while you can. Or just do yourself a favor and leave now, while you can. But for the love of fuck will you stop bullshitting and just make a decision already!?” 

 

He hit her. That would leave a mark; she felt the trickle of blood down her cheek. Well, at least he’d actually done something. 

 

“You’re Karen Page, bitch. Those superhuman fucks are all up your ass. You scream, the Devil comes running. 

 

With substantial effort, she managed to subdue her relief. They hadn’t connected her with Frank. This was about Matt, so Frank was still safe. Despite her irritation, that was definitely a win and a comfort while she waited. Because that’s what she was doing: waiting. 

 

She faked a chuckle.

 

“The Devil is the least of your problems, asshole.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” he said, leaning to get in her face. “Far as I can see,  _ bitch _ , you’re alone. And outnumbered. The second he gets here, we’re gonna jump him and put him down for good.” He pointed the gun at her forehead. “You’re gonna watch us do it. Then we’re gonna take turns with the Devil’s girl. And then…” he tapped the gun between her eyes, “I’ma put a bullet right,” he pressed harder, “ _ here _ .” 

 

Karen looked up at him, fuming and fighting against her restraints. 

 

“Good monologue. Forgot something, though.” 

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” She flinched. His breath smelled terrible. Didn’t matter. Because in the next moment, a shot fired and her would-be rapist collapsed to the floor. She kicked at him. 

 

“I’m the Punisher’s girl, you stupid piece of shit!” she sneered at him. Frank dropped from where he’d been hiding up in some loft. “Took you long enough.”

 

He shot two guys and then lifted his arms incredulously. 

 

“D’ya have ta rile ‘em up like that? Damn, Karen.” He turned and punched the lights out of the second to last guy and used that guy’s gun to kill the last one. He barely broke his stride except to kick the one who’d hit her. Before he went to untie her, he lifted her chin up with a finger, checking out her face. When she smiled, he ducked to kiss her thoroughly before dropping to a crouch to cut through the tape. 

 

“This is the last time,” he informed the seemingly empty room loudly. “We’re not doing this again.” Matt and Jessica Jones came strolling in from the front door, and Karen was more than a little annoyed. Frank had probably jumped the gun or went off script just to piss Matt off again. 

 

“Baby…” she started quietly. He looked up at her, eyes wide and dark.

 

“I’m serious, Karen. There are other ways.” He tossed a glare over his shoulder at Matt. “ _ Better _ ways.”

 

“Damn it, did you kill  _ all _ of them?! I needed--”

 

“The big one’s alive, just unconscious. Fuck off,” he growled as he rubbed life back into Karen’s wrists. His gentle ministrations were completely at odds with the brutal murders he’d just committed. Karen had come to accept this conflicting duality in him. She lifted her hands to his face, trying to reassure him she was all right.

 

“I, I, I, me, me, me,” he groused under his breath. “That’s all I ever hear from that fucker.” 

 

“Frank,” she cooed, stroking his arms as Jessica lifted the unconscious thug into a chair with ease so Matt could interrogate him, “I am perfectly fine. You were with me the whole time--”

 

“Not good enough.” 

 

“Frank--” 

 

He cut off her argument with a kiss. In all fairness to Matt, she had been the one to come up with the idea. Frank just liked to blame Matt for things when he was in a mood. She accepted his fierceness, didn’t bother trying to gentle him or his pace. He tangled their tongues together and bit at her lips. 

 

“Whenever you decided to stop sucking face, we’ve got work to do,” Jessica drawled, pulling a flask from her boot. 

 

“Stop drinking!” Matt snapped. He dropped his head forward a little. “Karen, are you all right?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

 

“Good, now let’s see if this guy knows anything.” 

 

Frank straightened and held out a hand to help her up from her seat. He was scowling, which didn’t bode well for the rest of Karen’s night. When Frank was grumpy about Matt, then Karen didn’t get sex. And if Karen didn’t get sex, she was going to get grumpy. And if she got grumpy, Matt was seriously going to suffer. 

 

“Matt,” she started slowly, “buddy...me and Frank are going to go keep watch outside. So keep it down, yeah?” 

 

“What?” he snapped. “No! Frank can go--!”

 

“Red,” Jessica said warningly. 

 

“Hey, I did my part, okay? I will be with Frank and my .038  _ outside _ .” With that, she grabbed Frank’s hand and pulled him along until they were outside and a good distance away from Matt and his new lead. 

 

“I will put my fist through his face, Karen, I swear to god--”

 

It was her turn to cut him off. She cupped his neck and pressed a long kiss to his lips, hopefully distracting him enough. She got a taste of success when he chased her lips and whined at the loss of contact. 

 

“Thank you for coming to help.” 

 

He pressed his forehead to hers. “Wasn’t lettin’ you go through with his batshit plan without me.”

 

“Our plan,” she corrected, grabbing his chin. “Look at me, mister, you do not get to decide what I do. If I want to use myself as bait in one of Matt’s half-baked plans to get to dangerous criminals, then I am damn well gonna do it. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

A small smile tugged at Frank’s lips, as he considered her for a short moment.

 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” 

 

Karen smiled back and splayed her hands on Frank’s chest, pressing closer and reveling in his hands on her ass. 

 

“Good, now kiss me because I’m annoyed with you and you have to make it up to me.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm,” she answered with a nod. “I’m pretty annoyed, so it might take a while.” 

 

“I’d better get to work, then.” 

 

“Right away, marine.” 

 

So he tucked her into the crook of his elbow and did just as she asked, like always. 

  
  



End file.
